Our little girl
by P3tries
Summary: ADDIE/CHARLOTTE Another baby was left behind. I couldn’t imagine someone would do that to her child! Together with Pete I went to the place the woman told them. A beautiful baby girl was lying in a corner of the alley. oneshot, please revieuw


_a oneshot about addie and her little girl. please revieuw_

**

* * *

Our little girl**  
Another baby was left behind. I couldn't imagine someone would do that to her child! Together with Pete I went to the place the woman told them. A beautiful baby girl was lying in a corner of the alley. 

"Hey baby girl…what's your name?" Pete bends down next to the baby who has a bracelet on her little arm.  
"Her name is Amy" Pete tells me.  
"Hey Amy, are you ready to come with us?" I take her in my arms. She smiles at me. "How old do you think she is?" I look ad Pete.  
"I don't know… I think a couple of weeks."  
"Yeah…I think your right…."  
we walk to the car and drive back to the practice.

"She is beautiful! How could someone leave this little girl behind?" Naomi is a little bit frustrated.  
"I know…. It seems her mom take good care of her. She looks so healthy and happy!" I feel a special band with this girl, like I met her before.  
"You know you can't keep her, Addison"  
"I know Nae…. But she is so...perfect"  
"let's bring her to Charlotte, she will take care of her"  
I know Naomi is right, but it doesn't feel that way. It's like holding my own child in my arms. We walk to Naomi's office where Charlotte is waiting for us. I feel my stomach turn around. I try to smile to Charlotte, who is going to take Amy away from me.

"She is perfect, isn't she?" Charlotte takes Amy in her arms. "I bring her to a nice family after her examination in the hospital"  
"can I do her examination?" I asked before I thought about it.  
"Well…. I wanted to do the examination myself… but you could assist me"  
"that's okay! I can help you!" I see Naomi shaking her head. I know she thinks I'm getting to close involved in this little girl's live. Maybe I am…

charlotte and I agreed to do the examination this afternoon. I'm on my way to the hospital, still thinking about this little girl. I'm sure she belongs in my arms! It felt so right. I see Charlotte waiting for me at the front door. She has Amy in her arms. I feel my heart jump. It's a perfect picture. Charlotte and Amy waiting for me to come home….  
"Are you okay?" Charlotte brings me back to reality.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine… and you?"  
"Ok I guess. I spend a couple of hours with this girl, and I can see why you like her so much."  
We walk inside and start the examination. Charlotte declares her healthy.  
"Have you found a home for her yet?"  
"No, I haven't….. Maybe you could take her till I found one?"  
"Yes off course!" I know this will break my heart again, but I can't refuse. "I would love to take her."

I'm warming a bottle with milk for Amy. She has been so sweet since I took her home. Nae called if I could handle it. I told her how adorable Amy is, but she doesn't understand why I'm doing this to myself. She will never understand, she has her own daughter… I give Amy her bottle and after she is finished I bring her to bed. She falls in sleep immediately. I sit down at the couch and I feel exhausted. My eyes slowly close and I fall asleep….

I hear a hard knock on the door. I walk to the door and there is charlotte. I look in her eyes, and I see how much she cares about this baby girl.  
"Hey… I uhm...can I come in?"  
"Off course!" I take a step aside to let her in. "why are you here?"  
"I was thinking about Amy and you… I was wondering if everything is okay…"  
"We are fine! Amy is in bed right now. She is so adorable. You want to see her?" I walk to the room with charlotte following. We watch how Amy sleeps. I can't control myself and put my hand on charlotte's shoulders. She turns around and looks up to me. I slowly move my lips closer to hers…..

I hear a hard knock on the door. I slowly wake up. Damn it, it was only a dream! I stand up and walk to the door. It's charlotte, and my heart makes a little jump.  
"I'm sorry for coming here so late, but I have a home for Amy"  
it wasn't what I expected to hear. "I….. Ok…I don't know what to say… so you're here to take her…"  
"Yes I am… I'm so sorry Addison!" she puts an arm around my shoulder, but I barely notice. Behind charlotte two men are waiting to take Amy away, my Amy! I watch how they walk in her room, how they carry her to the car; how they drive away…  
"Addison, are you ok?" charlotte closes the door behind her.  
"No… I'm not…"  
"Come here" charlotte takes me in her arms. I see some tears in her eyes and I notice that I'm not the only one who cares about this girl.  
"Is it a nice family?"  
"It's a great family" she looks in my eyes and before I know it, I give her a quick kiss. First she looks surprised, but then she kisses me back.  
"Charlotte?"  
"Yes"  
"do you want to sleep over?"  
She bites on her lip. "Yes, I would like that…" she smiles, and I smile back.

I think about Amy. A couple of months ago I found this little girl in an alley. She was special, but she couldn't stay with me. She lives with a nice family now. Charlotte and I decided not to visit her; it would only break our hearts again. A month ago charlotte moved in with me. We fall in love. Nae and the others first didn't understand and thought we were only together because of our misery, but we really love each other. While I'm thinking about all of these things I hear charlotte's car stop in front of the house. A couple of minutes later she opens the door.  
"Addie?" she calls for me. I turn around and I see charlotte with Amy in her hands.  
"Surprise!" I walk towards her and hug both of them.  
"Why did you bring her here?" I ask, confused.  
"Her family wasn't that perfect as I thought. Amy was always crying and she was unhappy. I picked her up and I told the authorities I knew the perfect home for her"  
"ow...ok… where are you taking her?" charlotte starts to smile, but I'm still confused.  
"She is going to stay with us Addie, she belongs here!"  
"Really?" I can't believe it.  
"Really" I take charlotte and Amy in my arms en give both of them a big kiss.  
"from now on we are going to be a happy family!"


End file.
